


Under shadows, light that endures.

by Midnightfrostdew



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: A few omc, Absent Parents, Abusive Parents, Anxiety Disorder, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Erik has a daughter, F/F, Flashbacks, Getting Over, Her brother loves her, Lack of love, M/M, My First Fanfic, OFC/OFC - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, inappropriate language, presence of the word fuck, use of strong language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightfrostdew/pseuds/Midnightfrostdew
Summary: This is a story of what happened after Cuba. It's a bit different than the movie, of course.We know the story about Charles and Erik. But, there are more people out there. They have stories. Maybe it's time we heard one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark when she reached back home. Midnight. Probably. Everyone was asleep. The lights were off. She thought she would've forgotton it. Forgotton what it looked like. What it felt like. But, luckily, she was wrong. She remembered everything. Every detail. She was home. After 2 years of fighting and living on the streets, she was finally home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lines in the astreick(*) are what she's thinking.

Tamaara. Her family had named her Tamaara Arwen Hill. A beautiful name but now, she was just T. It was better. Safe. No one could trace her back. She could've chosen any name but she wanted a hint from the past.

She hadn't talked to her family in 2 years. Had no idea how they were doing. She should be happy. She was back home. Her home. Her family. But, she was scared. Scared to enter her own house. Meet her own parents. She thought of turning back. She didn't want to disturb them in the middle of the night after all. * _They'd probably hate me if I woke them up._ * She had to go in.  
All she wanted for the past 2 years, was in front of her. She had to do it.  
And she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you think the chapters are too small. The next will be priper long chapters. I'll be updated this on the weekends. Hope you like it. Show some love if you do.


	3. Chapter 3

She rang the bell and waited. * _FUCK FUCK FUCK_ * The light switched on in one of the rooms and she heard someone walk. * _I should run_ *. The door opened. " Hi dad." "T...Tamaara?" "Yeah. I'm...Hi." He hugged her. Hugged his daughter. The daughter he thought dead and mourned for for two years. It was weird for Tamaara as she was never really close to her dad. They hardly ever talked. But, she gets it. Gets that he is a father after all. And then her mother came out. "Hey mum!" Her mother was crying and Tamaaara was crying and everyone was hugging each other and was happy. After a long time, all of them were there. All of them were Happy.

* _where's jake._ *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. to anyone who's actually reading this, thank you.   
> leave some love if you like it.  
> ~midnight.


	4. Chapter 4

* _wow! have they changed my room_ * Tamaara was now sitting in her room. She had taken a much needed shower. Eaten. A lot. She was hungry. Hadn't  eaten anything for days. Now, they left her in her room. She explained them everything. Everything that happened, everything that she went through. Everything that she survived. It was a lot. There were a lot of tears. Her parents could not believe her. 

But, she left out the main part. The main cause of the whole problem. She didn't mind it though. Didn't really consider it a "problem'. But she knew her parents would not understand. But she was proud of it. Proud of what she was. 

After a lot of crying and hugging and love she just wanted to sleep. Sleep in her bed, to forget, for a while, all the shit she went through. 

All she wanted was for all this shit to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. leave some love if you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

2016\. Sophomore year. Hands down, the weirdest year of Tamara's life. People have problems with their families, their relationships, their grades but for Tamaara, her life changed in 2016.

She woke up one night, feeling really cold. The windows were open and the cold wind was coming inside. She was freezing and got up to close the window. She didn't check if they were locked before going to bed. 

When she closed the window she saw the lock broken. It scared her. She turned around to run to her parents, swinging the blanket around her when all the wind just...went out the window. It was as if someone was controlling the wind. The air around her. She ran.

It did not take her long to realize that the someone controlling the wind was infact, her. She was a mutant with an ability to manipulate or control the air around her. She could make the air go really fast or slow it down. She could hit something with it, as a blast of air or just enjoy the slow breeze. She used to go to the nearby forest to practice, after school. Tamaara had still a lot to learn and needed to control her powers. She knew that and it scared her.  

She didn't want to hurt anyone. Her family. Her friends. Anyone near her. She was scared and couldn't tell anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. A little flashback. I love flashbacks. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Tamaara was at school. She was studying...something. It was almost 6 months now, since the incident. She needed practice, to use her powers as a weapon. She had heard all about the debates about Mutants. How the government hated them and tried to kill all of them in the past. Now, conditions were better. They were no longer illegal, but the society still did not accept them. Her parents were a part of that society. For her brother, Jake, Mutants were fascinating. He wanted to be a Mutant. Tamaara hated how they were treated and felt bad for all they had to go through. 

Now, she wanted to join the Brotherhood. But she still had 2 years of school left, and her parents would never let her drop out of school. So she decided that she would just train herself the best she could. She joined the gym. Practiced in the forest and told no one. She could've told her brother but he could never keep a secret. He was 2 years younger to her.

There were a few kids in her school who were mutants and everyone knew about them.  They weren't scared. They could control their powers. Boy, did Tamaara envy them. 

Soon her summer break started and she had all the time in the world to practice. That might have made her a little carefree because she started blowing off trees and attracting people. Then one day, when she was out, practicing, blowing blasts of air there was a hand on her face. BOOM. She was unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the italics part is her mind thing. What she's thinking.

Tamaara woke up. She was sweating and was scared. She had a nightmare about her time with those people. They had captured her for a year, tortured her.  _NO. no. Not again. God, please, no. No no no not again._ She was crying. Sobbing.  _please.. just GO._

It wasn't her first nightmare. After she escaped from the facility where she was held, she was on the road for almost a year. She slept on the roadsides or in dingy motels if she had money. But her nightmares never left her.

Her parents entered her room, hearing her screams. It was 5 am. They hugged her. Calmed her down. Knowing that her parents were with her, that she was safe, she calmed down and slept again.

She was again woken up but this time she was happy, because this time it was her brother who was running to her room. Shouting. _oh! Jake's here._

He hugged her and they both were crying. Tamaara had missed him the most. She was scared that he would've forgotten her. Or he won't love her the same way. But she was wrong. Jake was happy. And she knew that it was the good, pure form of happiness. He was ecstatic. 

Jake pulled back from the hug, looked at his sister and said "You're really here." And hugged her again. 

They ended up crying. Again. And again. But they are happy. It was the good crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.   
> Happy New Year.  
> Hi. 20biteen.


	8. Chapter 8

Both of them stayed up late. Jake gave Tamaara her phone, which was kept untouched in his room. He brought her up to date with all the trends. Tamaara was happy to be back and happy to see that Jake was trying to get her back in the world. He showed her how everyone reacted after the incident. Told her that how the police made them believe that she was dead. Told her how broken he was.

The thing is, their parents weren't the best parents in the world and that brought them together. They were pretty close. Those two years she missed her family, her life, Tamaara never really thought what impact it would've had on others.

They quickly changed the subject. They didn't want to be sad, they had time. 

Jake told Tamaara about his life. He told her that he came out as gay last year, and now he was finally in a happy relationship with a guy, Kevin. Jake was really excited about it and told her that Kevin really helped Jake the whole time and he wanted them to meet.

Tamaara didn't really had an option and agreed. She wanted to go out. Maybe also meet some old friends. But, not now. Now she wanted to talk to her brother and meet his boyfriend. She'll figure out the rest later.

Jake talked to Kevin and they decided to meet the next day. Their parents allowed Jake to take the day off to spend with his sister. They stayed up late and talked. A lot.

Tamaara was proud of her brother and was really happy for him.


	9. Chapter 9

She woke up late the next morning. Tamaara was happy. Content. It was all she had wanted for the past 2 years and now she had it. She quickly wiped away a few tears that had formed in her eyes. _No being sad today._  
She got dressed. Her old clothes...fit her. She had changed a lot. Physically. With hardly anything to eat for the past 2 years she had lost a ton of weight. But with today's baggy trend and all the new styles Jake showed her, she thinks she killed her outfit.  
She had a thin white see through top on with blue jeans which were a bit short. They reached her ankle but Jake assured her that it looked good. He brought out his black sneakers and Tamaara looked great. She looked like she was in. No would would be able to see the shit she has been through the past years by looking at her.  
Her black hair were long. Or longer than before. They reached just her shoulder. She had a plain bob. She was never really into makeup before so there was nothing more than a dried out eyeliner.  
Jake looked even better with his bomber jacket (that would end up with Tamaara coz it is pretty.) and the two of them walked out the house. Their mother was concerned. Said that Tamaara should be at home for a while. She convinced her mom that everything would be fine. She wasn't scared. She was different now. Better. Broken. But better.  
Tamaara wanted to have a look around the place. Jake was showing her around.  He told her in detail about every little change. About how Bob had to sell his shop and how the family that bought it had a pretty dog. They all loved dogs.  
The place had changed a lot. But weirdly was still the same. The streets, the people, evrything was same, still Tamaara felt that she didn't belong there anymore. She felt as if the streets, the people, weren't hers anymore. She kept that feeling to herself and laughed at something Jake said.  
They were walking and Jake was telling her about school when they reached the forest. The Forest. The place where she was taken from. Jake was walking when he realized that Tamaara wasn't there with him anymore. He turned to see her just standing facing the woods. Her eyes looked lost. "Tam?"  
Jake called out. She didn't answer. When he went up to her she started shaking. Tamaara was now crying and shaking. Jake was scared and didn't know what to do.  
"Tam? Tamaara?!"  
Tamaara could feel her legs giving way and she fell to the ground. She didn't know what to do. She was scared. Terrified. The whole scene was playing in her head and she was scared. She didn't want to go back. Back to that place. Back to those monsters. She hated them. They made her a monster. A weapon. All the things they did, everything, was moving like a movie in her head and she was sobbing.  
Jake held her. Held her close in his arms. He tried to calm her down.  
"It's okay. It's fine. Tam..Tam it's...I'm here."  
_It's not okay!!! It's..not._  
Tamaara calmed down after a while. She just sat there. Looking at nothing. After a while she realized Jake was there and went lean. She let him hug her. They sat there. Till Tamaara felt that she was okay to go.  
"I'm fine."  
"What..what happened?" Jake asked.  
"This forest. They took me from this forest. I was prac- I was here."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know."  
Tamaara got up and wiped her clothes. Her shirt was out so she tucked it back in and started walking. Jake looked at her, sighed, and started walking.  
He knew the topic was over.


	10. Chapter 10

Kevin was a great guy. He was funny and caring and was good with Jake. Tamaara liked them. She was happy for them. Specially for Jake. She knew Jake would not have told their parents about it. She knew how they would react. Right now, all Tamaara wanted was for Jake to be happy. Tamaara herself was Bisexual. She had known it forever. But she never came out to anyone. She didn't even hide it. She just..didn't belive in coming out.

They were in the cafe for hours. Tamaara was not up todate with many things. It was as if she had been dead for two years. Oh. Oh, well.

They came out, finally, and were walking back home. _Ok. What the fuck is up with today's memes?! They're super weird. Ok. Stop. Showing. It. To. Me. I don't get it. Am I using dope correctly?_

"Ha. That's nice."

Tamaara replied to another meme she was shown. It was getting kinda funny now. The funny part was how unfunny the thing is, and that's what makes it funny. Weird right? Well, that's how stuff works these days.

BOOM.

There was a car crash in front of them. Two cars moving perfectly in different lanes just..crashed. _What the hell._ Jake was scared and Kevin was holding his hand when they heard more crashes. _All right. What in the actual fuck is fucking happening here. Why am I cursing so much. I don't do that. to this level. Ok. I might be freaking out. Yup. That's it. I'm freaking out. Oh FUCK!_

 

 

Tamaara was reminded of her time in the facility. Her days started like this. Something used to start happening, and they were supposed to protect themselves or die.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge block of a building came flying towards them. Jake froze there and out of instinct, Tamaara stopped the block using her powers. She then lifted it up and threw it on the side. It wasn't difficult. Honestly, it wasn't nothing. She was scared for Jake. She didn't want him to be hurt.

"Go and hide somewhere safe. I'll just... I'll be back. Okay? Hey. Hey!! Jake. You with me?! You're fine. Everything's okay. Go."

"How did you- are you a Mutant?"

Jake was dragged away before Tamaara could say anything. _Kevin's good._

 

 

Knowing that Jake was safe, Tamaara brought out her fighting side. She was ready for anything. She had fought, and deafeted, many things, many huge and weird things. She was sure she could handle whatever this was.

She turned the block to look at the problem. Their was a super strong dude, picking things up and throwing them around. There was no sign of police or any kind of help. People were scared and all were trying to hide but it was difficult because that person was not leaving any corner without hitting. It was as if he was determined to destroy the whole place. His throwing around things had caused even the cars to crash.

Great.

Tamaara stretched her fingers. Jumped a few times. Pumped herself up. She took off her pretty jacket (Ok, Jake's.) and kept it on the side.

Let's do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope if anyone's reading, you like it.


	11. Chapter 11

The guy was an amateur. He did not know what he was doing. He certainly did not know how to protect himself. It was quite easy for Tamaara to defeat him. 

He later calmed down and just sat there. Crossed legged, innocent face. It was as if he wasn't in his senses. He looked around and was trying to take in the fact that he caused all that destruction. It looked like he was being controlled by someone else. And the fighting brought him back. 

Tamaara left as soon as the guy stopped. She didn't want to be seen. She started looking for Jake and then saw a text on her phone that said he went back home, with Kevin. Tamaara thought about Kevin for a moment. He was very brave. He wasn't scared when the block came flying towards them. His first instinct was to protect Jake. She wanted to know what happened that made him like that. What his story was. 

 

Tamaara picked up her jacket from the sidewalk and started walking home. After all this, the only thing she could think about was those years. Those dreadful years. The facility. Those people took in Mutants, trained them, tortured them and made them into weapons. They kept them in small individual cells. They used to fight the whole day, and no one cares if they were hurt. Their idea of training was to put the people in pretty fucked up - dangerous situations, and make them fight and hoped that they came out alive. So, yeah. The big strong guy that she just fought was not a big problem for her. She's fought worse. 

It had been a year seen she escaped from that facility. She didn't even know if she would reach back home or if she would be captured and killed on the way. Every step she took away from that place scared her even more. It was as if her demons were getting stronger. That they would never leave her. She started to believe that they would never leave her. It had been a year and she was still scared that someone was following her. She still always looked over her shoulder, to make sure she was safe. She had to remind herself that every person who smiles at her is not bad. Not everyone wants to hurt her. But she was scared. She had been hurt, a lot, to be scared. To be paranoid. 

She wanted all of it to end. She wanted to forget it. Wanted to forget those 2 years. She hoped that someday she would wake up and all of it would just be a bad dream. 

Just a bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the story going too slow?


	12. Chapter 12

Tamaara reached her house -safe- and started looking for Jake. She wanted to make sure if he was okay. She heard the TV on and headed for the living room. Inside she found her parents and Jake watching TV. The local news. She...was on TV. Someone recorded the whole thing and now she was on TV and her parents were watching her fight a person who was almost twice her size. Great. Well done stupid camera person. 

"That's you, right? The girl stopping him. That's you. How...what are you?!" Was all her mother said.

Tamaara knew she had no out from this. It wasn't that she was ashamed of being a mutant or something. Even after all the stuff, she was proud of who she was. Yes, sometimes she thought that things would've been easier if she wasn't a mutant but she would still never give up her powers, her identity, for anything. The only thing she was scared of, or rather annoyed of, was her parents being so rigid. She had heard them talking shit about Mutants and how they are not natural and should get some treatment to make them normal. Tamaara had gotten into fights with her family over so many such issues but all they said was that Tamaara need not care. Most of her family members were okay with it until and unless no one from their family was one. All of this bothered her. People talking about her. Questioning her existence. But she never had the guts to tell them that they were wrong because why would she care. She's not one of them, right?

Tamaara knew that she had to come clean. There was no other way and she was literally on TV lifting stuff and throwing it on the guy. She had to tell them. 

" Yeah... I...I'm a Mutant."

Her parents reaction broke her heart. Their looked conveyed disappointment, anger, hatred and a bit of concern. All at once. No one was going to say anything so she started to explain herself.

"That's the reason they took me. Two years back. To train me, so I could fight for them, use my powe-"

"DON'T CALL THEM POWERS. You don't have any powers. You're just sick or something. I don't know what those people did to you but remember this. You're not a mutant. All right? Tamaara Hill. Is. Not. A. Mutant. Okay? Now. Both of you go to your rooms and we're not talking about this BECAUSE THERE IS NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT." 

Tamaara's already broken heart was shattered to pieces by this. Her own mother, this is what her own mother said. What she believed. Tamaara was disappointed with her mother but she wasn't surprised. Her go-to move always was to ignore it. Facing problems or talking about things wasn't really her thing. Why talk about it when you can, never talk about it. But her dad did everything she expected of him. Nothing. Something in her said that he might shout or hit her, but she knew that he wouldn't. He would just pretend that he never heard anything being said. 

She didn't know what to do and thought that the best thing would be to get out of that room. She was angry. She felt herself losing control. She ran out before anything could happen. Anything bad. She sat outside the room. Not knowing what to do. Inside she heard her parents talk. She could hear her mother still showcasing her disbelief. Wondering why it had to happen to HER daughter. But what broke her already broken and shattered heart more was what her dad said. He said just one line. And it was enough. 

"It was better when we thought she was dead." 

Those words echoed in her head. Again and again. She wasn't crying. She wasn't angry. At that moment, she was just numb. Not believing her ears but believing her inner self that told her yes. Your father is capable of saying something like that. You know it. She didn't want to believe it. Didn't want to agree to the fact that her own parents think that it's better without her. More peaceful. 

That is the moment when she made up her mind. She knew what she had to. It was clear in her head and she knew she could achieve it. 

She was done. Done being afraid. Done being scared and she was done hiding. She decided that she would leave this house. All her emotions now changed to determination. She wanted to get out of this house. 

Tamaara got up and ran to her room wiping away her tears.

_They can live happily with their dead daughter now._


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad things coming.

Tamaara was ready. The last time she was this sure about something was when she escaped the facility. Now she was leaving her house. She picked up her bag, the bag she used in school. It still had all the pins and badges she had put on it. Jake loved them and the fact that he didn’t take them, made her cry again.  _I can’t do this to him._  She sat down on the floor. Bag in her hand. Crying. Tamaara knew she had to go.  Knew that there was no place for her at her home anymore. They would just act weird and not talk about the obvious thing and she might end up doing something she regrets.  

Her head was killing her. It had been paining since the time she stepped in her house and everything she said, everything that happened, made her stomach coil up. She felt like throwing up. She wanted to sleep, to rest. She was tired, hurt. All she wanted was to get a little rest. 

She didn't have time. She packed whatever clothes she had and took out a black hoodie with some pop culture reference she did not understand. Tamaara opened her shirt to throw it away, it was torn. She glanced t herself in the mirror. She was scarred. All over her body she had marks, memories of the fights she had been in. Some were small, unnoticeable. Some had healed over time, but some were still there. Big and ugly and painful. Her biggest wound was near her shoulder. Her collar bone was broken in one of the fights and it was the first time she was taken to a medic. It had hurt a lot. For month. Still did.  

Tamaara wiped away her tears.  _I do not have time for this._ She put on the hoodie, tightened her laces and tied her hair up. Finally, she wrote a note for Jake. He sat on her door, trying to get his sister to talk but when Tamaara didn't answer he left. She wrote that she was sorry and would miss him. And that he should not come looking for her. She would contact him when she was safe and okay. She kept the letter on the table, her phone on top of it and a chocolate she got for Jake next to it.  

Tamaara knew where she wanted to go. During her time in the facility, Tamaara had heard a lot about the Brotherhood. She knew where their camp was and really hoped that they would take her in. It was her last option. She didn't know what to do if they deny.  

Tamaara finally got out of the house. She looked back at it and she was crying again. She was home for five days. FIVE FUCKING DAYS. And here she was, leaving it. She knew she’d have to leave one day but never thought it would be this soon. She wasn’t  Tamaara anymore. It was always risky to use your real name when you're trying to be invisible.  

They called her T in the facility. She'll call herself T.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything on the internet. This is my OFC. And I'm really fucking proud of her.  
> Hope you like it.
> 
> *I've some important and bad stuff going on right now, so I'm on a break. To anyone actually reading this, the story is written but I do not have the time to edit it or post it. I'll be back soon, though.*


End file.
